1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilizing apparatus installed in the optical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image stabilizing apparatus requires to support a movable member holding a lens so as to be movable in a direction where a camera is horizontally shaken (hereafter, a yaw direction) and a direction where the camera is vertically shaken (hereafter, a pitch direction) without a move in an optical axis direction and a friction.
In order to realize the above image stabilizing apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-007051 provides a guiding member including a ball holding member extending in the yaw and pitch directions between a fixed member and a movable member holding a lens.
The image stabilizing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. H11-007051, however, has a problem in which, since some components are configured to overlap in an optical axis direction, a position of the lens easily shifts by a variation of a processing accuracy of the components and an optical performance deteriorates. Moreover, it is difficult to thin the entire apparatus. Furthermore, the balls are departed in assembling or by a shock.